Recuerdos Navideños
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: Pain decide ver un álbum de fotos sobre las navidades que han tenido con sus compañeros. ¿De qué se tratará esas fotos? —Esos idiotas… me sacarán de quicio algún día. Conjunto de Drabbles. Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules. EPÍLOGO. Gracias por leer.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Prólogo**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

¡Oh! Al parecer la Navidad pronto iba a llegar, todos la estaban esperando e incluso Akatsuki, la banda de criminales peligrosos e imbéciles como siempre decía el jefe—excepto a Konan—, cada uno esperaba aquella fecha y solo faltaba un día… Efectivamente, hoy era Nochebuena y el líder decidió ver un gran álbum de fotos sobre todas las navidades que han tenido con sus compañeros.

¡Que grandes fiestas!

Suspiró Pain al ver la primera fotografía.

—Esos idiotas… me sacarán de quicio algún día.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Esto es más que nada un concurso del foro "**Akatsuki Rules**", lo cual los invito a visitarlo. No se arrepentirán.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Árbol explosivo

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 1**

**Árbol explosivo**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Era imposible olvidar eso.

Fue la primera Navidad que tuvo con el «artista explosivo», Deidara, entonces él tenía el cargo de poner los adornos en el árbol navideño… Primera y última vez que lo deja a cargo del decorativo.

¿Por qué?

¡Porque el artista colocó sus muñecos de arcilla explosivos en el árbol como adorno! Y lo peor no fue eso; no señor, por andar jugando junto con el árbol, un muñeco se cayó y eso provocó que el árbol explotara.

—Esto es arte, hmp.

— ¡Ah, el árbol explotó y yo soy un buen chico!— gritó Tobi dando varias vueltas.

* * *

Ok, este fue el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y a todos los que leyeron esta pequeña historia.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Muérdago

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 2**

**Muérdago**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Claro, en cada Navidad no se la pasaba tan mal… e incluso se divertía con las tonterías de sus compañeros. Como por ejemplo, cuando Tobi se le ocurrió poner un muérdago en la puerta, y lo peor es que Itachi y Deidara no lo vieron y estuvieron abajo del muérdago, ¡fue tan gracioso!

— ¡Beso! ¡Beso!— gritaba y carcajeaban los integrantes de la banda.

— ¡No lo haré, hmp!

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Tobi es buen chico por hacer eso—habló Tobi con un tono de felicidad.

— ¡Tobi morirá!—exclamó Deidara alzando el puño, por primera vez Itachi estaba más que de acuerdo.

* * *

Bueno, fin del segundo. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por comentar y leer esta pequeña historia.

Gracias por leer.


	4. La trauma de Kisame

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 3**

**La trauma de Kisame**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

¡Oh! No podía olvidar algo muy importante… ¡Nada de pescado! Absolutamente nada de pescado para la cena de Navidad. No quería que hubiera matanza por parte de Kisame, no quería sangre… Por ahora.

El día que hicieron pescado al horno, fue una Navidad muy desagradable.

— ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!—gritó Kisame apuntando a los demás integrantes de Akatsuki con su Samehada—. ¡Confiesen!

— ¡Yo no hice nada!—lloriqueo Tobi—. ¡Tobi en un buen chico!

— ¡Nemo!—chilló Kisame mientras tomaba con delicadeza al pescado muerto—. ¡No vayas hacia la luz!

Cero pescado, definitivamente cero pescado.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia y por los comentarios.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Navidad al descubierto

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 4**

**Navidad al descubierto**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

A veces quisiera asesinarlos lenta y dolorosamente, definitivamente algún día lo iba hacer. Esta Navidad no iba a ver nada de alcohol, quizás un poco, excepto a Itachi, si… ¡Él! Solo una noche de borrachera y él crea un caos.

Tobi cerraba los ojos, Zetsu grababa todo, Sasori deseaba no estar ahí, Kisame escupió su bebida, Kakuzu pensaba en cómo aprovechar esa situación, Deidara y Hidan se carcajeaba, Pain trataba de controlar la situación y Konan lo disfrutaba.

— ¡Mucha ropa, mucha ropa!—exigía Konan.

Itachi estaba bailando semidesnudo usando el árbol de Navidad como un tubo.

¡Cero alcohol para Itachi!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por seguirme en la historia y este capítulo se la dedico a Kira (una amiga de la preparatoria) por darme la idea. Gracias.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Sentimientos ocultos

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 5**

**Sentimientos ocultos**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

En ocasiones si valía tomar una foto para no olvidar jamás ese momento… si… con esas fotografías los utilizaba para su control y amenazándolos con subir las fotos en el NinjaBook*****. Que buen líder, ¿no?

Era Navidad y apenas eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Sasori se levantó para ver el árbol, el cual ya estaba repleto de regalos para cada integrante de Akatsuki.

Lo primero que hizo es ir por su regalo y abrirlo. Cuando lo hizo, vio que era dos marionetas parecidas a sus padres; sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un abrazo tierno y sonrió.

* * *

*****Es una parodia de Facebook.

Este capítulo fue tierno y algo triste. Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguirme en la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


	7. El regalo inesperado

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 6**

**El regalo inesperado**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

En ocasiones matarlos ya no era suficiente, no, primero los torturaría, los mataría, los reviviría y volvería hacer el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez hasta que se cansara. ¡Y eso júralo! Y la primera víctima sería Hidan. ¡Oh, nunca olvidaría ese momento!

Hidan, el inmortal y amante de Jashin, había hecho uno de sus varios sacrificios en la cueva en pleno día de Navidad y bueno, tenía que hacer su regalo, el cual se le olvidó. Así que… Se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de regalar un cuerpo muerto.

— ¡Aahh, Hidan!—gritó Konan viendo su regalo de Navidad.

* * *

Estoy apurada, por lo tanto no podré escribir mucho.

Espero que les guste.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Misterioso árbol

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 7**

**Misterioso árbol **

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

La economía afectaba en muchos en las fiestas navideñas y más cuando era el árbol de Navidad. No podía poner uno natural porque Zetsu se los mataría y no puede dejar sin árbol porque Konan se enojaría. Entonces… ¿Qué hacer en estos casos tan especiales?

Tobi ponía la estrella arriba del «árbol».

— ¡Listo, que bonito está el árbol!—dijo muy animado Tobi.

—Claro…—habló Hidan acompañado con unas carcajadas.

— ¡Eso es arte!—dijeron a coro Deidara y Sasori aguantando sus risas.

—Kakuzu eres un héroe—exclamo el líder.

— ¡Muy graciosos**, me los comeré**!—gritó enojado Zetsu, rodeado de adornos navideños.

* * *

Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme en estos locos drabbles navideños con nuestros villanos favoritos. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


	9. Las compras (Parte I)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 8**

**Las compras **

**(Parte I)**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

En las épocas navideñas, los mercados y tiendas de servicios siempre bajan sus precios hasta el 70% de descuento como un regalo de Navidad para los clientes y obviamente la organización de criminales de Rango S no podía desperdiciar ese lindo regalo y más el más taca… Digo, el más ahorrador de todos, Kakuzu.

Todos los integrantes de Akatsuki estaban muy pegados a las puertas de vidrio de la tienda de servicio. Casi no sentían sus cuerpos ya que eran empujados por los demás clientes.

— ¡Todos ustedes serán el sacrificio de Jashin-sama, hijos de puta!

— Tobi es un buen chico.

* * *

Ok, esta será la más larga y se trata más que nada de Kakuzu… Probablemente serán como 4 capítulos más. Gracias por seguirme en esta rara historia.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Las compras (Parte II)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 8**

**Las compras **

**(Parte II)**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

— ¡Finalmente!— gritó de alegría Itachi al ver al empleado que iba abrir la puerta. Ya quería una hermosa paz, solo eso, solo un minuto y dangos.

—Bien, tomen todo lo que puedan. No voy hay estar gastando dinero a lo estúpido—advirtió Kakuzu.

«Pero… si tu no vas dar ni un centavo» pensaron al mismo tiempo los demás integrantes mientras le resbalaba una gran gota de sudor en su nuca.

El empleado por fin abrió la puerta, todos los Akatsuki— excepto Tobi— fueron los primeros en correr antes de ser aplastados por la multitud.

—Auch—lloriqueó Tobi adolorido y pisoteado.

* * *

Bueno, este es la segunda parte. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña y loca historia. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Las compras (Parte III)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 8**

**Las compras **

**(Parte III)**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Solo había tres cosas en la que las personas se volvían locas, una guerra, un apocalipsis y las compras; lo último provocaba peor que una guerra ninja y claro que Kakuzu era una fiera. ¡Que Jashin-sama nos libre de él!

Kakuzu veía las televisiones y el que más le atrajo fue una televisión de pantalla plasma de 100 pulgadas y 50% de descuento. No podía dejarlo ir. Pero… no era el único.

—Es mío anciano.

Kakuzu miró al chico.

— ¡Esto es por el dinero!—gritó y con una patada lo mando volar rompiendo casi toda la tienda.

Pobre chico… Adiós.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la parte, gracias por seguirme en esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Sé que no hay televisión plasma pero es el milagro de Navidad XD.

Gracias por leer.


	12. Las compras (Parte IV)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 8**

**Las compras **

**(Parte IV)**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Claro que Kakuzu no era el único que causaba desastres en un centro comercial. Kakuzu caminaba con su preciada pantalla de plasma, de repente vio una escena… algo extraña.

Sasori peleaba con un niño por muñecos, Zetsu quería comerse a los clientes por los árboles cortados y Kisame estaba de su lado por los peces muertos, Itachi no hacía nada, Hidan quería matarlos para sus sacrificios; Deidara explotaba todo a su alrededor y volando a Tobi, Pain trataba de controlarlos y Konan lo controlaba a él.

—No voy a pagar sus daños—afirmó Kakuzu.

— ¡Tobi en un buen chico!

* * *

Pronto llega el final del capítulo 8. ¿Cómo acabará? Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


	13. Las compras (Parte V)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 8**

**Las compras **

**(Parte V)**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Los integrantes de la banda de criminales más peligrosa del mundo ninja, eran esposados por la policía por destruir el centro comercial. ¡Qué Navidad tan desastrosa!

— ¡Son unos imbéciles!—regañó el líder mientras que le ponían las esposas.

— ¡Basta Pain!—gritó Konan.

—Tobi es un buen chico—lloriqueó Tobi tratando de salirse de ese problema.

—Sí, claro—dijo con sarcasmo el oficial.

—Vas a morir—susurró Tobi con un tono amenazante.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kakuzu?—preguntó Deidara mirando por todos lados.

Kakuzu estaba acostado en su cama con su nueva televisión gratis.

—El dinero y las compras son primero.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 8, ya pronto se acabará o quizás no XD.

Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


	14. La piñata

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 9**

**La piñata**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Cuando una mujer se le mete algo en la cabeza, era difícil de cambiarlo y más si se trataba de Konan… Y luego dicen que las mujeres sufren más que los hombres. ¡Error!

—Chicos, traje algo para esta Navidad—afirmó Konan muy sonriente.

— ¿Qué es Konan?—Preguntaron todos los chicos.

—Esto—muestra el objeto misterioso—. Una piñata llena de dulces.

La piñata tenía la forma de Pain, cosa que al líder no le agrado para nada. Los demás tomaron la piñata y lo colgaron. Después todos tomaron un palo y lo comenzaron a golpear.

— ¿Por qué Konan?

— ¡Con fuerza!

* * *

Bueno, el siguiente es Pain y estoy pensado en extras pero no estoy segura.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


	15. Papá Noel (Final)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo 10**

**Santa Claus**

**(Final)**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

A pesar de que casi lo matan de corajes… También los quiere, bueno, un poco.

Con mucho cuidado para no hacer tanto ruido y de paso, no romper nada, sacaba de su gran bolsa roja varios regalos, un regalo para cada uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki.

—No debería hacer esto… pero… —dijo entre dientes dejando el último regalo en el árbol e irse.

En la mañana…

— ¡Wow, Santa lo hizo!—gritó Tobi mostrando su regalo.

—Igual el mío, hmp.

—Quien diría que ese gordo lo hiciera.

Murmuraba sus compañeros, Pain solo observaba… Ese tal Santa disfrutará mucho esos rostros.

* * *

Pues, ya es el de Pain y… pues… Estaba pensando mucho y he pensado en hacer unos extras para aclarar algunos capítulos como el de Itachi o el de compras. ¿Qué les parece? Si no quieren no hay problema, solo haré el epílogo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


	16. No solo fue Itachi y Deidara (Extra I)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo extra 1**

**No solo fue Itachi y Deidara**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Claro que no solo Tobi podía cometer la gran metida de pata… También ayudaba en muchas situaciones que Konan y —más— el líder, se les dificultaba.

Solo miraban el muérdago que—sin ninguna intención—Tobi colocó en la cueva/casa. Se daban miradas y era casi imposible evitar el pequeño sonrojo que llegaba en sus mejillas. ¡Tobi sí que va a morir!... ¿O no?

Tradición es tradición.

De manera más rápida y sencilla, se acercaron lentamente y temblorosamente. Ya cuando estaban muy cerca, se dieron un beso rápido.

—Nos vemos en la sala, Konan.

—S-Si, N-Nagato—tartamudeó.

Por esta, Tobi vivió.

* * *

Bueno… Aquí está el primer extra, la verdad no sé cuántos voy hacer, pero en fin. El otro extra también se tratará del muérdago… Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y gracias por animarme para hacer los extras.

Dedicado a todas fans de PainKonan.


	17. ¿Y el beso? (Extra II)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo extra 2**

**¿Y el beso?**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Definitivamente no querían darse ese beso… Al diablo con la tradición del muérdago, su reputación como ninjas criminales y sexys se mancharían. Cuando querían huir de la casa/cueva, los demás integrantes los agarraron y los empujaban. Obviamente Itachi y Deidara se resistían.

Lastima que no podían hacer jutsus, Pain lo había prohibido. ¡Estúpido jefe!

—Tobi salvará a Deidara-senpai—corrió rápidamente, al no darse cuenta, pisó una cascara de plátano; se resbaló y empujó a sus compañeros… Lo malo no fue eso.

— ¡Jajajaja!—

El beso se realizó. Deidara se separó velozmente de Itachi y fue a perseguir a Tobi.

— ¡Tobi!

— ¡Ayuda!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sacarle por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa con mis locas historias.

Gracias por leer.


	18. ¿Quién mató a Nemo? (Extra III)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo extra 3**

**¿Quién mató a Nemo?**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Nadie debía de saber que él era el asesino, era su gran secreto maligno… Al decir verdad fue un accidente, no fue su culpa matar a uno de los peces de Kisame. Pero no era capaz de decirlo, verlo triste lo mataría… Bueno, no la tristeza de Kisame pero si su arma viviente.

Como todo un chef preparó el pescado, debió admitir que le quedó sabroso sin tener la experiencia.

Lo dejó en el centro de la mesa, junto con todos los platillos para la Navidad. Se fue a su cuarto, después escuchó un…

— ¡NEMO!

—Actúa natural Itachi… Serio Itachi…

* * *

Bueno, fin del capítulo… Gracias por leer el capítulo.

Espero que tengan una hermosa y feliz Navidad, estén con su familia… Y recuerden, la Navidad es la familia, no los regalos.

Hasta la próxima. :)


	19. Lo nuevo de Ninjatube (Extra IV)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Capítulo extra 4**

**Lo nuevo de Ninjatube***

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Gran dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué pasó ayer? Con pesadez de levanto del, ¿suelo? No importaba, lo hizo y caminó por la casa/cueva, tratando se quitar esos ascos.

— ¡Jajajaja!—se oían carcajadas, escuchándose por todo el lugar. Decidió ir a la sala, en donde todos estaban reunidos… eso era raro.

— ¿Qué pasa?—se acercó, de repente no pudo evitar abrir la boca—. ¡¿Qué mier…?!

—La moda en Ninjatube, jajaja—argumentó Deidara viendo a Itachi bailando sensualmente.

— ¡Ha roto records!

Itachi no podía creerlo, imaginaba a su hermano morirse de risa y a Orochimaru babeándose. ¡Cero alcohol!

* * *

*****Ninjatube, comedia de Youtube.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado… Como solo son 100 palabras no pude hacer más cosas, espero que me disculpen. Probablemente serán 5 extras en total y el epílogo. Nos vemos…

Gracias por leer.


	20. ¡RUN TOBI, RUN! (Extra V, final)

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

* * *

**Capítulo extra 5**

**¡RUN TOBI, RUN!**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

La imagen era hermosa, Sasori le encantaba su regalo… Sin embargo siempre debe de haber algo que lo arruina, Tobi estaba grabando todo y los demás veían la escena en la computadora, era imposible no morir de la risa.

De repente, Sasori ve a Tobi con la cámara de video y decide perseguirlo.

— ¡TOBI!

— ¡Ayuda, Tobi es un buen chico!

Los demás vieron como Tobi se tropezó, soltando la cámara de video y cuando Sasori se lo llevaba en su cuarto para hacer cosas que él y el pobre de Tobi sabía.

Que descanse Tobi, por ser un buen chico.

* * *

Bueno, fin del extra. Gracias a todos por seguirme la historia… Próximamente el epílogo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


	21. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**RECUERDOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Epílogo**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Si, todas esas Navidades eran tan raras y muy fastidiosas pero debía de admitir que se divertía. Le recordaba a todas esas fiestas navideñas cuando se la pasaba con su familia o con Yahiko y con Jiraiya-sensei.

Esas si eran Navidades para recordar.

Cerró con delicadeza el álbum de fotografías, respiró el ambiente, oía a pavo… Pronto otra Navidad loca.

Dejó su álbum en la mesa de apoyo, se preguntaba cómo será esta Navidad.

Se escuchó romper algo.

— ¡Tobi!

— ¡Ayuda!

— ¡Vamos de compras!

— ¡Si, pavo y NO PESCADO!

Sonrío, se levantó y se puso su gorro de Santa Claus.

—Jojojo.

* * *

Bueno, fin de la historia y quiero dar gracias a todos que siguieron esta historia… Eso me pone feliz.

Esta fue mi primera historia que publico y jamás pensé que iba a tener más de 100 comentarios, más de 10 favoritos, alertas y más de 3000 visitas.

Muchas gracias y más a:

Sarahi99, Harmonie Roux, Ellizabeth, lala, Holy Van, sakura1402, Exprefrases, Mishiel-chan Uchihalove, Blanch2404, Abisag Freiheit, narusempai, evangelin, hidan-uchiha, CrazyBlueFlower, kira fubuki, akira uchiha, akira1016, azukideinuzuka, Hina fire (fuiste el comentario número 100 =) ) cheli hyuga, ZukiPanda, Sabaku no Marron, Nobodyknows05, Nakuru-14, JennKurosakiUchiha, GabyUchiha15, Fanaticasailormoon, Hyun Misheru-san, Rominitax15, jhossietaisho y a todos mis lectores «fantasmas», jajajaja, que siempre me acompañaron desde el inicio.

Nos vemos en otra historia.


End file.
